Heart without a home
by Crysie1979
Summary: Sam shows his true feelings.. A song fic.
1. Chapter 1

Heart without a Home

Glee

Sam E. & Rachel B.

Summary: Sam is showing his girlfriend how much he really loves her. I borrowed this song from Nick Carter.

I don't own GLEE and if I did Lauren & Puck will be together all the time. I hope you all enjoy and any comments are welcomed… Thanks

It was a Friday and it was Glee practice when I saw the sexiest man I have ever seen walk into the classroom. I saw him carrying his guitar and I knew that he would be singing for us today and I can't wait to hear what he came up with. Sam looked around the room and when his eyes laid on me I saw his smirk that he flashes to all the ladies. He walked over to Mr. Schuester and asked if he could sing a song today before they got to their assignment.

Mr. Schuester said," Sam will be singing a song that he wants to share with us" and then he sat with the rest of the class.

Sam then picked up his guitar and sat on the stool and started to play. He sung it to her and while he sang he let his emotions come through with every word.

Girl I love to watch you  
You're like candy to my eyes  
Like a movie that you've seen  
But you gotta watch just one more time  
But that smile you're wearing  
It's a beautiful disguise  
It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside  
And you seem so lonely

But you don't have to anymore..

[Chorus:]  
If you're a heart without a home  
Rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if for reasons, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours

I'll be yours

You need a new sensation  
One you never had before  
I got a feeling if I gave you some  
You'd probably want some more  
Did you know that Baby  
You're the bluebird in my sky  
I only wanna make you happy cause  
I love to see you fly

And if you feel lonely  
You don't have to anymore

[Chorus]

I'll be yours, I'll be yours

I'll be the raft in the tide  
I'll be yours  
I'll be the truth in the light  
And what's more  
When no one opens the door  
I'll be the hope that you're looking for

[Chorus]

I'll be yours...

Once he was done, he sat his guitar down and walked over to Rachel and he pulled her up. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. All the couples were hugging while they watched Sam express his true feelings to Rachel.

Rachel, " thank you and I love you.

Sam," I am glad that you liked it and I mean every word of it..

They kissed and Quinn was frowning the whole time because she was still secretly in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quinn was plotting a way to get Sam away from Rachel that weekend after he sung to her. She would make sure that he would be hers before Prom. She was over Finn and she liked how he made her feel but with Sam she felt something that she never felt with Puck or Finn. She plotted all weekend and on Sunday she finally came up with a plan to get Sam.

The next morning she walked into the school and she was wearing a Catholic school girl uniform and her hair up in pigtails. All the boys stopped and stared but Sam. He was at his locker with Rachel. He was smiling and Rachel had her hand on his shoulder. Quinn was pissed because Sam didn't even look at her and so she thought she would have to go to her next plot. Befriend Rachel and get close to Sam..

Quinn, "hey Rachel can I talk to you a minute?"

Sam and Rachel looked at each other and they were both curious as to what Quinn would want.

Sam, "if you're here to break us up, it will not work."

Quinn, "NO I need her help writing a song I want to sing Friday in Glee"

Sam, "I don't….

Rachel, "Baby I can help her. It is ok, I promise.

Sam, "if you try and hurt her Quinn, I will get even with you."

Quinn, "I will be good I promise"

Sam turned to Rachel and kissed her and whispered, "I love you" and she smiled her famous smile. He walked towards homeroom and left the girls standing in the hall way.

Rachel, "what kind of song do you want to do?"  
Quinn, "to show my feelings."  
Rachel, "I have the perfect song." Come on let's go to the choir room.

The girls walked into the choir room and sat down to write and when they were done. They had the perfect song. For the next four days the girls talked to make sure that they had the right parts down for the song and who sung what.

It was now Friday and Quinn was a little nervous to sing in front of people.

OK, class we are going to over what songs we will be doing next week, but before we do that Quinn wants to sing for us, said Mr. Schuester

Quinn, "the song I am going to sing was written by Rachel and I." It is called you Lost Me.

I am done, smoking gun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone  
She has won, now it's no fun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone

And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

And we tried, oh how we cried  
We lost ourselves, the love has died  
And though we tried you can't deny  
We're left as shells, we lost the fight

And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
But you chose lust when you deceived me  
And you'll regret it, but it's too late  
How can I ever trust you again?

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

When she was done singing all the boys were shocked and some of the girls were a little pissed. They knew who she wrote that song for and even went and used the girl friend to help. She looked over to Sam and he had a little smile on his face and he kind of felt bad for the way that things went down with Quinn but once he looked at his Rachel, his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. Rachel was sitting by Sam and she felt proud that she helped write that song. Her smile disappeared when Lauren said, " You shaddy ass bitch"

Quinn, "What are you talking about Lauren?"

Lauren, "You know what you did. Hell we all know who that song was for."

Puck, "How can you do that Quinn?"

Sam was wondering what the hell was going on. He was confused and he would get pissed if Quinn was out to hurt Rachel.

Quinn, "Rachel helped me write a song. That is all"

Finn was sitting in the back row thinking that she wrote the song for him and he felt like he wanted to give her one more chance. He got up and walked up to her and whispered, "Can we talk?"

Quinn took his hand and led him outside of the classroom. While they were outside talking everyone turned to Lauren and Puck and were surprised to see them smiling.

Sam, "I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now."

Lauren, "Your ex girlfriend is a shaddy bitch and I should know because I am her half sister and I know how she is."

What Lauren just told everyone shocked them. Puck just smiled and shook his head.

Sam, "Lauren is she up to something?"

Lauren, "Well….

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Heart without a home.

Puck, "Baby go ahead no one will get mad at you for what you are going to tell them."

Lauren, "Last Night I heard Quinn planning to take Sam away from Rachel; and she would do whatever she could to make sure that she would be Prom Queen and him becoming Prom King." 

Sam, "Prom King and Queen is going to be you and Puck. She needs to realize that I am in love with Rachel and only her."

Rachel, "Sam, I think we should tell them the news so they can help keep Quinn away."  
Sam, "ok"

Rachel, "I am 4 months pregnant and we are having a little boy."  
Even was happy that finally that Rachel was getting some happiness that she deserves. Now as they finished talking Quinn was outside the classroom with Finn. She was trying to explain to him that the song was for Sam and not him. She wondered why she ever fell for him to start with because he was a little loony to start with.

Quinn, "Finn, do you still love Rachel and want her back?"  
Finn, "I do love her but as a friend. I see how happy she is and I am glad. Quinn please don't do anything that will sabotage that. Rachel deserves to be happy."

Quinn, "I want Sam and I will get him."  
Finn, "I am only telling you this once. Do not mess with Rachel & Sam. Everyone and me included will make you pay. Is that understood?"

With that he walked back into the classroom. He saw that everyone was whispering and talking; he walked over to them and said, "We need to stop Quinn".

Lauren, "We have a plan but you need to know something. Rachel is pregnant and she doesn't need the b.s. from you or Quinn."  
Finn, " I am happy for her and Sam. Quinn is being selfish and this stops before it gets too bad."

They all sat together as a family and wondered how they could get Quinn to back off. Lauren knew that she would and could make Quinn's life hell but she didn't want to stoop that low to make her step-sister calm down and back off.

Puck saw how upset his love was and it bothered him because he didn't know what to do. He held her hand and squeezed it to show that he would support her in any way she needed him to. Lauren knew that she was lucky to have friends like hers. She was so in thought that she didn't notice that Quinn had walked back into the room. She had an idea and she leaned over and whispered it to Puck and he smiled.

Puck, " Mr. Shue, we all would like to sing a song for you."  
Mr. Shue, " Ok. Let's hear it."

They all stood up together and the couples were standing by each other and they sung, Friends by Michael W. Smith.

Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you  
Can't believe the hopes He's granted  
Means a chapter in your life is through  
But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong

Chorus:  
And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long to live as friends.

With the faith and love God's given  
Springing from the hope we know  
We will pray the joy you'll live in  
Is the strength that now you show

But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong

Chorus

Once the singing was done Rachel walked over to Quinn and sat by her.

Rachel, "Quinn, you & I need to talk.

Quinn, "I have nothing to say to you."

Rachel, " Oh I have plenty I want to say to you." So sit there and shut the hell up.

Quinn, " You can't

Rachel, " I mean it Quinn. Shut it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 heart without a home

I own the middle names of Quinn and Lauren

This chapter has more Lauren and Puck in it but the next one will have more Sam and Rachel.

Rachel, "Since freshman year you have done nothing but pick on me, tease me about my hands and tormented me. I have done nothing to you but try and be a friend. You think your better than everyone else but you are wrong. You had no right to call my best friend a Lima loser and you didn't even give him a chance with his own daughter. You were selfish and you only thought of yourself.

Quinn, "Now listen here Be

Rachel, "Shut it. I am not done with you. You pick on everyone in this room but Lauren. We know she is your step-sister and we all know that you are scared of her. Is that why you don't mess with her? You took Finn from me and that was fine, we both decided that we were better off as friends anyways. Things got worse when Sam and I got together. I am telling you this now. You can't have him. He is mine and our sons.

Quinn, "what?" Please tell me you're not pregnant!" (angry)

Rachel, "I am 4 months. We are having a son. I know this might be painful for you because of Beth. I don't want to fight with you anymore. Why can't we be friends?"

Quinn, "you want to know why I won't be friends with you.  
Rachel, "Yes"

Lauren, "Quinn Elizabeth do not say something you will regret."  
Quinn, "Shut it Lauren Danielle."

Puck, "Quinn knock it off. We all are trying to be friends with you but you don't have to go and be a witch about it.

Quinn, "I will tell you why I won't be friends with you Rachel. I hate you and I have since I first met you. I knew that you were the type that will steal other people's boyfriends and you always got what you want. You took Finn and then I took him back. You made out with Puck, I had his baby and I was with Sam but wanted Finn back. Do you think Sam really wants a slut like

She never got to finish what she was saying because Lauren smacked her in the face.

Lauren, "I told you to watch it Quinn. You might be my step-sister but I will not let you talk about my friend that way. If anyone is a slut it is you. I haven't forgiven you for what you did to Puck so if I was you I would watch it.

Sam, "I want you to listen to this; I will never ever go back to you. Rachel and I belong together. She is my life and now she is also the mother of my child. You need to move on and find someone that will make you happy.

Quinn, "Sam I lo

Rachel, "you finish that I will slap you." (pissy)

Quinn, "look what you did to him. You brainwashed him and once I get him away from you, things will be better.

With that being said she walked out of the choir room and everyone looked at Rachel.

Lauren, "I am so sorry shortcake."  
Rachel, "it is ok Lauren. I am sorry that you all think you have to protect me. I am not scared of her anymore and it is time she knows it."

Lauren and Puck left their choir room and headed to bleachers so they could talk. He sat down in front of her and he saw that she was holding back tears.

Puck," baby, are you ok?

Lauren, "No. I just hope she don't do anything stupid. I know something that I think I should tell you.

Puck, "what is it baby."

Lauren, "well. She is suffering from depression and I also know that she wanted to keep Beth.

Puck, "What?" (Pissed) After what she put me through and everything.

Lauren, "baby calm down. There is more. I will tell you everything.

I talked to her after you left her room the night Beth was born. She told me that she did want to keep her but she couldn't. She would always be the mistake that she shared with you that night and she didn't want a constant reminder of what you did to her. She did it because she wanted you to suffer and not have any happiness because all you do is use people.

Puck crying, "Then why didn't she sign her over to me? I would have taken her?"  
Lauren, 'I don't know but I do have something that will make you feel better.

Puck, "what is it?"  
Lauren, " I know who has Beth and you are able to see her whenever you want to.

Puck, "are you serious."

Lauren, "Yes I am. I would never lie to you.

Puck, "Who has her?"  
Lauren, "promise not to hate me?"

Puck, "I could never hate you baby.'

Lauren, "Well hmm how do I tell you this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Heart without a home

Puck, "baby you can tell me and I won't get mad." You know you could never make me mad.  
Lauren, "I have her" (whispered)

Puck was shocked and he sat there for a moment letting everything process in his head. He turned to Lauren and they both had tears running down their faces. He smiled at her and was about to say something when she beat him to it.

Lauren, "go back to Glee club and I will be back with a surprise for you. OK"

With that said she walked away leaving him there, and he knew the surprise that she would bring him would make everything better for him. He got up and walked back into the school and walked into Rachel and Sam.

Sam, "hey Puck"

Puck, "hey you two. Will you guys sit in the choir room with me? Lauren wants to bring me something and that is where she told me to meet her.

Rachel, "Sure. I want your opinion on baby names.

She walked between the two boys back to the choir room. As they were walking into the room Lauren was going in the nursery she had made for Beth. She lived by herself most of the time and her mom loved the baby so she was glad to have her in the family. Lauren knew why she took Beth. She was going to make sure that Puck would know his daughter. Lauren packed up Beth's diaper bag and headed out the door and drove to the school. She was walking in the door of the school while Sam was laughing at Puck and Rachel. They were arguing over baby names in Hebrew. He just shook his head and he looked up at the door when he heard a cough. Standing at the door was Lauren and she was holding a baby in her arms.

Sam, "Hey Lauren." (smiling)  
That got Puck and Rachel's attention and when Puck looked at the door he broke out in a 100m mega watt smile. He was about to get up and walk to Lauren but she shook her head no.  
Lauren, "We will come to you"

She walked over and sat by Rachel and Puck moved his chair until he was in front of Lauren. His smile would light up any room and Lauren knew that she was doing the right thing.

Lauren, " guys I want to introduce you to Bethany Nichole Puckerman."  
That snapped their eyes up to Lauren. Rachel was smiling and Puck had tears running down his face.

Sam, "wait what?" (confused)

Lauren, "this is Quinn & Puck's daughter. I adopted her the night she was born. Quinn doesn't know and I thought it was time for Puck to meet his daughter. I have had her with me for the last 4 months and I am sorry if you guess hate me. I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing.

Puck," thank you for giving Beth my last name and the name Beth. I am glad that it was you that got her." I don't hate you. I love you more than I thought possible.

Lauren, "do you want to hold your daughter?" (smiling)  
Lauren didn't wait for him to answer, she gently placed Beth into his arms and she smiled when Beth opened her honey colored eyes and smiled at him for the first time. He was crying and he didn't care who saw him.

Rachel, "thank you for loving him and giving him back what was taken from him."  
Lauren, "it is my pleasure. While he bonds with her, have you came up with a name for your baby?"  
Sam, "her and Puck were arguing about names in Hebrew.  
Rachel, "well I like the names Danyael Mikel, Gabriel Jonathan or Kendall Justice "  
Lauren, " I like Danyael Mike and if I ever have a child I already have their names picked out" (smiling)

Sam watched his girlfriend and her best friend talk and he knew that they would be ok. Boy he was wrong when Quinn walked back into the choir room.

Quinn, " What the hell is going on here?" (pissed)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Puck was staring at Quinn like he wanted to beat the snot out of her. He took a deep breath and handed Bethany back to Lauren,

Puck, "baby girl go back to your mommy." (Smiling)he looked down at Beth

Lauren took the baby and watched as Puck stood up and walked over to Quinn and got right in her face and said in a low voice, I hate you and I never want anything to do with you again. He said that and walked over to Lauren and sat by her. He had love and devotion in his eyes.

Quinn, " who does the baby belong to?"(getting pissed)  
Rachel, " why do you care?"  
Quinn, " I am curious. Who else did Puck take advantage of?"  
Rachel, " Quinn are you dumb? She is your daughter that you gave up for adoption and Lauren adopted her. She made the right choice because she knew how much Puck loved Beth. You didn't and still don't care about who you hurt unless you get what you want out of it."

Quinn, "Lauren, why?" (Hurt)

Lauren, "exactly what Rachel said! You should have asked him how he felt and what he wanted. I know you carried her for 9 months but you're not her Mother. You think everyone in this world owes you something, well let me tell you dear sister of mine, they don't. I love you but right now I hate you for not being nicer to people and I don't like how you treat yourself. I know about the depression and I know

Quinn, "enough Lauren. I do the things that I do because I don't know how else to get what I want. I was and still am jealous of Rachel and of you Lauren.

Rachel, "Why?" what do I have that you could want besides Sam? (curious) 

**Quinn's thoughts**

Before she said anything she looked over at Puck, he was holding Beth and was smiling. She knew she made a mistake not talking to him about their daughter but it hurt to look at her. She knew that she made a mistake sleeping with Puck and Beth would always be the reminder of that. When her dad married Lauren's mom, she was glad to be getting a sister that she thought she could talk to but when she had Beth, she shut everyone out and hurt the ones that did care about her. That is the way that she was raised. She didn't know any better and she wanted a lot better for her baby.

Quinn, "Lauren I am jealous of you because you don't let people's crap bother you and you took Puck for what he was. You didn't try to change him but you did and it is for the best. I wanted him happy and I am glad that he is with you. I have always wanted your spirit and your attitude."

Quinn, "Rachel, I am jealous of you because of your talent, you never have to worry about what you eat and you know what you want out of life. You are not scared to stand up for what you believe in and you know what it takes to get what you want. When I told you that I would end up with Finn, you didn't back down from me. When I saw you with Sam, I realized I wanted him back because when I was with him, I felt loved, safe and happy.

Sam, "if you felt that way, then why did you cheat on me with Finn?" then you had the nerve to lie to me about it. When you love someone, you don't hurt them. I am sorry that you're hurting but right now I am with someone that makes me feel special, loved, wanted, needed and I can be my dorky self that you hated. Rachel takes me for who I am and I am the same with her. When I'm with her I feel like I'm the only person on Earth. When she laughs, I swear I hear Angels laugh.

Rachel, " Quinn, all I have wanted was to be your friend and I'm sorry if you think your too good to be friends with a person like me but that is your lost. You are right about something, I do know what I want and I do know how to keep it. "

Quinn looked to be upset and she got up and walked out of the room. Sam held onto Rachel while she cried. Lauren looked lost and wanted to comfort Rachel but was scared to.

Sam, "Lauren, you and Puck are two of the best people I know. I appreciate the way you two didn't say anything to make either one of them more upset then they already were."  
Puck, "As of now I will not but in unless I am needed. I have what I want right here. I have my beautiful, smart and adorable girlfriend and Bethany. That is if Lauren let's me stay in her life.

Lauren, "Puck when I told you about Beth, I wanted you to be in her life and be there for her. We will just have to take things one day at a time. You can see her whenever you want.

Puck, "thanks babe. I love you and I am glad that you are my girlfriend. Lauren kissed his cheek and then laid her head on his shoulder and watched him hold Beth

As the four of them and baby Beth were in their choir room, Quinn was walking towards her car when she was hit by a car. The guy that was in the car didn't stop but there were a couple of guys coming from hockey practice and saw everything. The tallest of them ran over to Quinn and saw that she wasn't moving and called 911. He rode to the hospital with her and he was scared because he has had a crush on Quinn for the longest time and he didn't want nothing like this to happen to her.

Quinn was rushed to the hospital and there the guy sat while waiting for news. He was sitting there when Lauren and the gang walked over to him.

Puck, "Who are you?

Who is the mystery boy and what does he want with Quinn?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This is a little bit of a sad chapter.

Puck was waiting for the dude to answer and when he didn't answer automatically, he was about to punch him when he felt Lauren slide her hand into his. That made him calm down and Lauren walked them over to sit by Sam and Rachel. Rachel was crying and Sam was holding her as tightly as he could, he knew that she didn't need to be upset and was protecting her.

They sat in the waiting room for three hours when the doctor finally comes out. He is covered in blood and had a sad expression on his face.

Dr, The family of Quinn Fabrey?  
Lauren, "I am her step sister. How is she?"

Dr. I am sorry she died and we tried everything that we could to save her. She had internal bleeding and blood in her brain. There was nothing for us to do.

After the doctor said that Lauren fell to the floor crying. Puck stood there shocked, he didn't know what to feel. Sam held onto Rachel more tightly now. Puck bent down to Lauren and whispered something to Lauren and helped her stand.

Lauren, "I would like to see my sister" crying and holding onto Puck as tight as she could

The Dr. lead Puck and Lauren to Quinn's room. As they stood there crying, Rachel and Sam told the others the news. No one could believe that she was dead until Lauren walked back in. Puck was doing his best to hold his girlfriend up and he knew she needed to get out of there. He walked them over to Mr. Shue and took Beth and told them that he was taking his girls home.

Sam, " I am taking Rachel home also. She needs to rest for the baby."

That night Puck wouldn't let Beth or Lauren out of her sight and Sam was the same way with Rachel. Sam was going crazy because all Rachel wanted to do was cry and Sam didn't understand why. He knew how Quinn treated her and but yet his sweet Rachel forgave her and she felt sorry for Quinn.

Sam, " baby?"  
Rachel, " what Sam?"  
Sam, " how can I help you?"  
Rachel, " will you sing for me?"

Sam thought for a moment and he thought of the perfect song to sing.

I was walking home from school on a cold winter's day  
Took a shortcut through the woods and I lost my way  
It was getting late and I was scared and alone  
Then a kind old man took my hand and led me home  
Mama couldn't see him, but he was standing there  
But I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers

Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love

When life dealt troubled times and had me down on my knees  
There's always been someone there to come along and comfort me  
A kind word from a stranger to lend a helping hand  
A phone call from a friend just to say I understand  
Ain't it kind of funny at the dark end of the road  
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope

Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love

They wear so many faces  
Show up in the strangest places  
Grace us with thier mercy  
In our time of need

Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love

When he was singing he laid down by her and they both cried for the friend that they wished that they had but also cried because the world would never know how nice and caring Quinn Fabrey could have been.

Over the next week they had to plan and go to a funeral and everyone was worried about Lauren and Rachel. Lauren was eating, wrestling and Rachel refused to sing. Puck did all he could and he just had to wait for Lauren to talk to him and Sam was doing the same.

It was a three weeks after Quinn's funeral that Lauren walked up to Rachel and smiled softly at her.

Rachel, " hey"

Lauren, " how are you and the baby?"  
Rachel, " Sam is making sure that I don't forget to eat. How are you? "  
Lauren, " I am dealing. I know that I need to grieve and move on. Noah and Beth need me to be strong and I am trying to get where I can help Noah like he helped me."  
Rachel, "Lauren, you don't have to be the strong one all the time."  
Lauren, " I know. Puck has done everything for me. He has watched Beth, helped me pack up some stuff of Quinn's for Beth. I need to let him know that he can grieve now for the person he loved. I want to sing a song for him to show him how much I am greatful and how much I love him"

Rachel, " Can I sing it with you for Sam"

They thought hard and long for a song and finally Lauren came up with a perfect one.

They walked into Glee smiling for the first time since the accident and when Puck and Sam saw this they smiled.  
Puck, " You ok baby girl?"  
Lauren, Yah. I have a song Rachel and I will sing for you to show you how much I love you and appreciate everything that you have done for me.

Everyone was anxious as to what the girls would sing. Lauren started it and Rachel did the chorus.

I wanna wake up each morning  
With you for the rest of my life  
I wanna feel your heart beating  
And just get lost in your eyes  
You can tell me your secrets  
You can let me feel your pain  
You can show me your weakness  
And never be ashamed

Hold on to me when your world's turnin' cold  
When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control  
You're hopin', prayin', tryin' so hard to believe  
Hold on to me when there's no middle ground  
And every emotion is comin' unwound  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams  
Baby you can hold on to me

I wanna lay down each evenin'  
With you right here by my side  
I wanna get drunk on your laughter  
And wipe all the tears when you cry  
You can scare me with your darkness  
You can blind me with your light  
Throw your worries out the window baby  
On your wildest night

Hold on to me when your world's turnin' cold  
When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control  
You're hopin', prayin', tryin' so hard to believe  
Hold on to me when there's no middle ground  
And every emotion is comin' unwound  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams  
Baby you can hold on to me

Hold on to me when there's no middle ground  
And every emotion is comin' unwound  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams  
Baby you can hold on I said  
Baby you can hold on I said  
Baby you can hold on to me

Puck and Sam walked up to their girlfriends and hugged them. Sam kissed Rachel and Finn looked on jealous but he knew in his heart that Rachel deserved to be happy.

Sam, " Now that you two sung, it is mine and Puck's turn.

When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she's bad he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he put her down

When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comfort  
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be

Well, this man loves a woman  
I gave you everything I had  
Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad

When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she plays him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Lovin' eyes can't ever see

When a man loves a woman  
He can do no wrong  
He can never own some other girl  
Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world

When a man loves a woman...

Everyone in class clapped. They knew that their group would get stronger because of the pain that they just had to go through. No one would believe what would happen to make Sam and Rachel fight.


End file.
